Fiber-optic cable may be stored in enclosures having a relatively small footprint (i.e., small volume) and that can accommodate a significant length of fiber-optic cable. In such enclosures, it is desirable to manage the length of stored cable and to ensure that the cable is not damaged by excessive bending or otherwise. It is also desirable to provide a cable guide that does not impeded access to other components, devices, connectors, etc. provided within or as part of the enclosure.